C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux
by JacobBlackHistory
Summary: Avoir un béguin à mon âge c'est normal, mais avoir un béguin pour un mécano de 25 ans... ça ce n'est pas normale...
1. Prologue

Après la rencontre avec les Volturi, tout le monde avait repris leur rythme de vie habituel, tout le monde sauf Jacob. Jacob ne sait jamais imprégné de Renesmée. Mais pourtant il va connaitre la joie de l'imprégnation au moment ou il si attendait le moins!


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Jacob

7 ans étaient passés après la rencontre avec les volturi tout le monde avait repris leur rythme de vie habituel, tout le monde sauf moi… Les choses avaient bien changé à la Push. Surtout du coté de la meute, Sam et moi avions décidé de réunir nos deux meutes, j'avais enfin accepté de devenir alpha. Il n'y avait plus de vampire sur le territoire à part quelque nomade. La plupart des membres de la meute avait une imprégné. Embry, Quil , Leah, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth avait tous une imprégnée. Il y a encore les 3 jeunes qui se sont pas imprégnée. Et j'en fais partie malheureusement… Même Seth qui est plus jeune que moi s'était imprégné ! Pourquoi je ne le suis pas ?!

J'habite plus chez mon père aussi, dès que j'ai eu mes 20 ans j'estimais que j'étais assez grand pour prendre mon envol. Je m'étais construit à l'aide de la meute une petite maison qui donner une belle vue sur la plage et la forêt elle n'était pas très loin de chez mon père pour que je puisse être à coté de lui et aussi à coté de mon garage. J'étais devenu mécanicien, c'est vrai que je l'étais déjà mais j'en ai fait mon métier. Cela fait mon bonheur et m'aide à subvenir à mes besoins. J'avais pas mal de clients que ce soit sur la Push ou sur Forks. Les Cullen sont partie 1 ans après la confrontation contre les sangsues. J'avais tout fait pour qu'ils restent mais rien à faire, car même si Bella était devenu un mort-vivant, mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé pour elle, j'étais toujours aussi amoureux . Depuis qu'elle est partie je suis que l'ombre de moi-même…

Aujourd'hui je devais réparer 3 voitures, et après je devais aller rejoindre tout le monde à la plage. Une petite après midi détente ça va me faire du bien. Mais bon ce n'est pas en restant dans mon lit que je vais pouvoir faire ce que je dois faire. Ni une ni deux je me levai, pris ma douche et m'habilla vite fait et parti en direction de mon garage.

Avant d'aller au garage, je passais faire un tour chez mon père.

—Salut papa !

—Salut fils , comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Me demanda mon père.

—Pas trop mal, tu as prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui? Lui demande-je.

—Oui je vais pêché avec Charlie, et toi tu as prévu quelque chose ?

—Oui je vais réparer quelques voitures puis après je vais rejoindre la meute à la plage.

—D'accord fils… Je santé que mon père avait un truc à me dire.

—Est-ce que ça va papa ?

—Oui je voulais te demander un truc…

—Bah vas-y papa, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

—Tu compte faire quoi plus tard ? Je veux dire conte tu avoir des enfants ? Une femme ? Une famille ? Depuis que Bella et partie tu n'es plus toi-même ? J'aimerais retrouver mon fils, celui qui à la joie de vivre !

—Je sais papa, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'être heureux ! Bien sur que je veux une femme, que je veux des enfants, une famille, Ma famille.

—Ne dis pas de bêtise Jake tu as le droit d'être heureux mon fils !

—Oui tu as surement raison.

—J'ai raison ! Je veux que tu sois heureux ! Et je veux des petits enfants aussi !

—Mais tu as les enfants de Rachel et Paul. Et oui ma soeur avait fini par épouser cet abruti qui me sert de beau-frère maintenant. Ils ont eu deux enfants. Il y a Nita elle a 3 ans et Angeni, qui elle n'a pas encore 1 an. Et oui deux petites filles, quand j'ai vu la tête de Paul quand il a appris que sa deuxième était une fille ! Et oui Paul étant très macho, il aurait voulu un petit gars pour le deuxième. Mes nièces me rendent heureux, je les garde de temps en temps quand Paul et ma soeur veulent passer un moment en tête à tête.

—Oui, repris mon père. Mais je veux que tu en aies aussi ! Des petits bébés qui cours partout ! Je veux avoir un petit-fils, pour que je puisse lui apprendre à pécher à lui expliquer les règles du football et du baseball ! J'ai essayé avec Nita et Angeni mais il y a rien à faire !

—Papa, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je veux trouver la bonne personne avec quitte je veux créer ma famille, tu comprends ?

—Oui je comprends très bien fils, et les esprits guerriers me disent que tu la rencontreras bientôt cette femme…

—De quoi tu parles? Même si je suis un loup-garou j'ai encore du mal à croire aux esprits.

—Oui ils m'ont dit que tu t'imprégneras d'une personne qui te rendra heureux, que tu vivras une chose avec elle que personne n'a jamais vécu.

—Ah bon est qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me moquais un peu de lui…

—Je ne sais pas se sera toi qui le découvriras en premier.

—Ok, si tu le dis, bon j'y vais ,je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire, à plus papa ! Lui dis-je en partent.

—À plus fiston !

Je pris la direction de mon garage. Il y avait pas grand-chose à réparer sur les voitures. Alors que j'étais en dessous d'une volkswagen rabbit pickup, il devait être 15h quand j'entendis les portes de mon garage s'ouvrir, je sortis la tête et vu que c'était Embry et Quil.

Embry avant maintenant 24 ans et Quil en avait 23 ans. Embry était imprégné et fiancé avec Louna, il a un petit garçon de 2 ans qui se nomme Abriel. Quil s'était imprégné de Claire une nièce à Emily qui a 21 ans. Et oui même eux ils se sont imprégné.

—Hey mec, tu es prêt pour aller à la plage ? Me demanda Embry.

—Oui j'ai juste un petit truc à régler sur la voiture et on pourra y aller.

—Ok super ! S'exclama Quil.

—Alors quoi de neuf les gars ? leurs demandes-je.

—Bah rien, la routine quoi et toi ça va ?

—Oui ça va la même, la routine.

—Ok mec, dit ça te dit pas de sortir un de ses quatre? Me demanda Embry.

—Pour quoi faire ?

—Pour, je sais pas rencontrer des personnes… des filles. M'avoua Embry.

—C'est super gentil les gars mais non je ne suis pas intéressé.

—Mais il faut que tu rencontres quelqu'un mec ! Sinon tu vas rester puceau toute ta vie !

—Merci de me le rappeler que je le suis mais non je veux pas chercher mon imprégné ça viendra quand ça viendra c'est tout !

—Ok, ok on arrête avec ça. Bon c'est bon on peut y aller ? Me demanda Quil ?

—Oui c'est bon on peut partir. Les gars sortir du garage, je me changeai et partie avec mes deux meilleurs amis en direction de la plage.

 **Coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus, petite parenthèse je vous rassure sachez que je ne vais pas arrêter mon autre fiction c'est juste pour vous faire patienter un petit peu, voilà je vois fait de gros bisous !** _**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Point de vue ...

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les grandes vacances, j'avais hâte que ça se termine. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas les cours mais, des vacances ça fait du bien aussi.

Comme d'habitude ma mère me réveilla à 8h30, après mettre levai, je pris ma douche, je me séchai les cheveux, m'habilla et me maquilla un petit peu. Une fois prête, je descendis en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père était à table en train de lire le journal pendant que ma mère était aux fourneaux.

—Bonjour papa, lui dis-je en lui embrassent la joue.

—Bonjour Sarah, tu as bien dormi ?

—Oui ça va, j'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps…

—Il te reste juste une journée de cours après les grâces matinées seront toutes à toi, me dit maman en me servant des oeufs brouillés. Au fait ce matin je dois être plutôt au magasin peux-tu emmener les jumeaux à l'école ce matin, je les récupérai cet après-midi.

Hey oui j'avais la chance d'avoir des jumeaux, Alicia et Alex, de vraies petites crapules !

—Oui, il y a pas de problème, mais ils sont où, parce que moi je dois partir dans 10 minutes ?

—Ils sont en train de jouer dans le jardin avec le chien, m'informa mon père. Ils profitent du bon temps il est rare d'avoir du soleil à La Push et surtout avec une température pareil. Il fait 25°c tu y crois ça ! mon père se mit à rigoler.

—Il fait 25°c ! Mais attend je vais avoir trop chaud avec ces vêtements je vais me changeai. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers. J'étais habillée avec un pull et un jean et une pers de bottes, je me changea et mis à la place un t-shirt, un short et une paire de converse. Je pris ma veste en jean et je descendis en bas.

—Bon, j'y vais maman et papa.

Je les embrassai et je sortis, je fis le tour de la maison et je vis les jumeaux jouaient avec le chien comme papa m'avait dit.

—Alex, Alicia on y va ! Ils se retournèrent vers moi, et ils se mirent à courir avec mon chien qui les suivit,

—Déjà, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, j'ai envie de rester à la maison pour jouer. Me dit Alex en boudant, les jumeaux avaient 7 ans. Alex avait les yeux bruns de la famille et les cheveux longs et bruns et raids, il les laissait poussés pour ressembler à mon père et à mon grand frère, et oui j'ai un grand frère de 22 ans Jeremy, mais il n'habite pas à La Push, il habite à la réserve Makah. Ma petite soeur elle, elle avait les yeux bruns aussi, les cheveux longs mais très ondulés comme moi on était toute les deux le portrait cracher de notre mère.

—Alex tu as école tu dois y aller puis c'est tout, et puis te plein pas, tu as beaucoup moins de cours que moi. Prends exemple sur ta soeur. Alicia elle, elle adore les cours.

—En même temps, elle fait tout pour être ta chouchoute, alors que je sais très bien que c'est moi ton chouchou.

—Non c'est moi sa chouchoute ! s'exclama Alicia.

—Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ? lui dit mon petit frère d'un ton sarcastique

—Parce que je fais jamais de bêtises, je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi et en plus de ça je suis plus intelligente que toi, toi tu es bête et moche ! Les jumeaux se mirent à ce tiré la langue et à c

se chamailler. Ils étaient pas possible…

—Ça suffit, je les séparai, écoutez je n'ai pas de chouchou, vous êtes tous les deux mes préférés, d'accord ?

—D'accord, affirmèrent les jumeaux.

—Bon très bien, allé en route sinon je vais être en retard moi. Les jumeaux se mirent à courir vers ma voiture. J'avais un ancien pick up que mes parents m'avaient acheté à mon anniversaire pour mes 16 ans.

—Je peux monter devant ? Me demanda Alex.

—Non, tu n'as que 7 ans tu monteras devant moi quand tu auras 10 ans.

—Bah oui, réfléchit un peu Alex, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête. Rajoute Alicia.

—Alicia ça suffit arrêté de dire à ton frère qu'il est bête, Alex lui tira la langue, et toi, je repris. Arrête de me demander tous les jours si tu peux monter devant car tu connais la réponse.

—Pfff… Jeremy lui, il me laisse monter devant quand il vient ici.

—Et bah Jeremy, il est inconscient. Allé grimpaient dans la voiture et attachaient votre ceinture.

—Oui Sarah, me dit les jumeaux.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, je mis le contact et je pris la direction de l'école primaire. Arrivée devant l'école je me garai et j'emmenai les jumeaux jusqu'à leurs classes. Une fois devant la porte je me mis à genoux devant eux,

—Bon, ce midi vous mangez à la cantine, et puis ce soir c'est soit papa ou maman qui viendra vous récupérer, ça marche ?

—Ça marche, me répétaient-ils. Je leur tendis mes mains ils tapaient tous les deux dans mes mains joyeusement.

—Allé à ce soir, je leur fis un bisou et ils rentrent dans leur classe.

Je remontai dans ma voiture, je mis le contacte et je pris la direction du lycée. Une fois arrivée sur le parking du lycée, je me garai à ma place habituelle, une fois ma voiture garée je sortis et je vis que mes amis étaient déjà devant le lycée et qui m'attendent, je les rejoignis.

—Hey les filles, désolées d'être en retard je devais emmener mon petit frère et ma petite soeur à l'école.

Nous étions quatre dans le groupe. Il y avait Marina ma meilleure amie, Zoé, Julie et moi.

—Ce n'est pas grave Sarah, on comprend, me dit Marina avec un sourire.

—Maintenant que tu es là, ça te dirait d'aller à la plage cette après-midi juste après les cours, avec ce soleil ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter tu trouves pas, puis on pourrait faire un feux de joie ce soir ?

—Ça m'a l'aire super mais il y aura que nous ou d'autre personnes viendront ?

Oui parce que mes amis avaient toute un copain sauf moi et Marina.

—Zac et Adrian viendront avec des amis de Forks. Ça vous dérange pas trop qu'on vienne avec nos copains ? Me demanda Zoé.

—Non du tout on comprend vous inquiéter pas pour ça, ajouta Marina.

—Super ! nous disent les deux filles.

—Bon on y va sinon on va être en retard en cours, nous dit Julie.

On partit tous les quatre vers nos classes respectives, Julie et Zoé n'étaient pas dans la même classe que Marina et moi.

Avec Marina on prit la direction de notre classe d'algèbre, une fois arriver dans la classe, Marina et moi ont prit la place qui était tout au fond de la classe.

—Hey Sarah apparemment il y a une rumeur qui court sur Madame Cameron, commença Marina.

—Ah bon pour quoi ? Lui demande-je.

—Il paraît que Madame Cameron serait enceinte…

—Ah bon, je ne savais pas qu'elle était en couple ou même mariée ?

—Elle est mariée à Jared Cameron, hein des mecs sous-stéroïdes, tu sais il traine avec ton cousin.

—Ah d'accord…

Et oui… j'étais la cousine d'Embry Call, sa mère et ma mère sont soeurs. On ne sait jamais vraiment parler, il a l'âge de mon grand frère même un peu plus grand il me semble, j'ai très peu de souvenir avec lui, il trainait plus avec mon frère que moi.

Tout le monde le connaît-lui et ses potes, ils sont du genre discret mais faciles à remarquer… en même temps ils sont tous assez mignons et ce sont les seuls à se trimballer torses nus alors qu'il fait huit degrés dehors même en hiver quand il fait moins un degré ils sont toujours torses nus.

Tout le monde les trouver bizarre car ils sont toujours ensemble, ils ne se séparent jamais. Et ils sont tous de différents âges. Ça va peut-être de 15 ans à 30 ans… Et ils sont toujours dans la forêt. C'est à se demander ce qu'ils font, ils sont peut-être garde forestier?

Madame Cameron arriva dans la classe,

—Bonjour tout le monde prenez tous votre place, tous les élèves prirent leurs places et le cours commença.

Il est enfin l'heure d'aller déjeuner, Mariana et moi ont pris la direction du réfectoire. Nous rejoignons Julie et Zoé qui était à notre table habituelle avec leurs copains.

—Comment ça va les filles ,vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? nous demandâmes Adrian le copain de Zoé. Mariana répondu pour nous deux.

—Oui ça va c'est passé assez vite, mais vivement la fin des cours, j'ai tellement hâte d'être en vacances ! S'exclama joyeusement mon amie.

—Tu as bien raison Mariana, infirma Julie.

—Sinon vous partez en vacances cet été ? Demande-je.

—Non pas moi, me répondit Zac. Mes parents partent mais pas moi, comme ça j'ai la maison à moi tout seul pendant 2 semaines.

—Trop cool comme ça à nous les soirées !

—Tu as tout compris mon pote ! Dit Zac en frappant dans la main d'Adrian.

—Tu en as de la chance moi je suis obligé de partir avec mes vieux, nous dit Julie.

—Moi aussi, nous dit Mariana. On va sur les côtes californiennes.

—Tu va voir c'est magnifique là-bas ! Lui répondit Julie.

—Et toi Sarah tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? Me demanda Zoé.

—Je ne pars pas en vacances cet été, mes parents ce sont organiser un petit weekend en amoureux je me suis proposé pour garder mon petit frère et ma petite soeur. Leur dis-je.

—C'est cool, qu'est e que j'aimerais faire ça un jour partir en weekend avec mon chéri, ça serait tellement romantique, me répondit Zoé.

—On le fera ma belle t'inquiète pas, dans ma maison… rajouta Adrian en faisant un clin d'oeil à Zoé, ce qui la fit rougir

Alors que nous les filles on parlé de film et d'acteur et les garçons de voiture on fit couper par une table assez bruyante. C'était la table de la « meute », c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent entre eux. Elle était composés de Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Shape Shifter, Brandon Peters, Anna Ehawee et Alison Clark. Ils ne se mélangent jamais avec les autres ils restent ensemble tout le temps comme une meute de loups. Et quand ils ne sont pas au lycée ils sont, soit avec les autres à la plage ou chez Sam Uley.

—Ils pourraient être plus discrets quand même, intervient Julie.

—Ils sont vraiment bizarres, regardez-les ils sont tous baraqués, ils en font vingt ans alors qu'ils n'ont que seize ans. Ils doivent être sous dopage. Nous dit Adrian, il les regardait d'un mauvais oeil.

—Je ne pense pas, ils sont très sportifs c'est tout puis ils ne font rien de mal, ils ont le droit de vivre. D'habitude je ne dis rien mais quand on s'attaque à des personnes qui n'ont rien fait ça m'énerve. Ils sont très sportifs, repris-je, ont les voient toujours courir à la plage.

—Tu parles, tu prends leur défense parce que ton cousin traine avec eux, me dit méchamment Adrian.

—Que mon cousin soit avec eux ou pas ça ne change rien, c'est juste que tu les critiques alors qu'ils ne ton jamais rien fait ! Va leurs dires en face s'ils t'énervent tant ! Oh non tu leur diras jamais parce que tu n'a pas le courage d'aller les voir. Alors avant de critiquer les autres je pense que tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant Adrian, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

J'étais tellement énervé contre lui que je sortis du réfectoire, j'entendis Mariana derrière moi.

—Hey, attends-moi Sarah ! Je m'arrêtai elle se mit devant moi, pour m'empêcher de m'échapper à ses questions. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? D'habitude tu n'es pas comme ça.

—Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça mais depuis le début de l'année Adrian et les autres sont toujours là entrain de critiquer Bryan et sa bande. Mais ils font jamais rien de mal, donc à la fin moi je ne le supporte plus de les entendre toujours critiquer les autres.

—Je te comprends ma belle t'inquiète pas, mais ne serait tu pas amoureuse d'un de leur bande par hasard ? Me demande Mariana avec un rand sourire.

—Non, bien sûr que non je les connais même pas.

—D'accord c'était juste une question, se défend Mariana.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Mariana et moi ont pris la direction de notre classe.

À ma plus grande satisfaction, la journée passa très vite et l'heure d'aller à la plage arriva. Mariana et moi on rejoint les autres sur le parking.

—Hey les filles, on va tous chez nous et on va chercher nos maillots et on se rejoint tous à la plage. Ça vous va ? Nous demanda Zoé.

—Oui ça nous convient parfaitement.

—Ok tout à l'heure tout le monde ! Nous dit Julie.

Je pris la direction de ma camionnette, une fois dedans, je mis le contact et je pris la direction de chez moi.

En rentrant chez moi, j'aperçus ma mère sur le canapé, la télé allumée entrain de regarder une émission sur la cuisine.

—Hey, maman.

—Coucou ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

—Oui super dit, les copains et moi avions prévu d'aller à la plage cette après-midi pour profiter du soleil aujourd'hui, est-ce que je peux y aller ? Lui demande-je avec les yeux doux.

—Oui bien sûr, tu seras avec qui ?

—Avec Mariana et les autres filles et des amis de Forks.

—D'accord, je veux bien mais faite bien attention quand même, et n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand tu rentres ok ? Me dit-elle sérieusement.

—Oui maman, mais je ne risque rien je suis avec des amis, je ne suis pas toute seule. La rassure-je.

—Je sais, mais vous êtes des ados et il y a des malades partout !

—Oui maman j'ai compris je ferais attention, bon je me dépêche, je vais me changer pour la plage et j'y vais.

—Ok, passe une bonne après-midi.

Une voie changer et prête, je dis au revoir à ma mère et pris la direction de la plage, une fois arrivé là-bah, je me stationne sur le parking. Mes amis étaient déjà sur la plage entrain de tout préparés. Je les rejoignis, je vis que les amis d'Adrian et Zac étaient arrivé aussi.

—Les gars je vous présenter Sarah, Sarah je te présente Chris, Ethan, Aidan et Juan, me présenta Zac.

—Salut les gars, les salue-je.

—Hey ma jolie, me dit l'un des quatre, il me semble que celui-ci s'appeler Juan. Tu blaguais pas Zac quand tu disais qui avait des filles canons à la Push, pourquoi tu nous as jamais présentés ? Demandait-il.

—Je sais, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, Zac avait l'aire assez gêné par l'attitude de son ami.

—Sinon quel âge à tu ma poupée, il mit son bras sur mes épaules.

—Déjà m'appel pas ma poupée, je me dégager de lui, on se connais même pas et j'ai 17 ans dans 1 mois. Il commençait vraiment à devenir lourd…

—Oh ! Fougueuse, j'adore ça, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

—C'est bon, interronput l'un des autres gars. Et si on allait se baigner ?

—Oui allons-y ! s'exclamèrent Zoé et Julie.

Ils sont tous partis en courant dans l'eau, tous sauf moi et Mariana.

—Dit donc ce Juan, commença Mariana, il en bave pour toi. Dit-elle en s'asseyant avec moi dans le sable.

—Ah bon ? Tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer c'est que sait un abruti de première !

—Oui c'est vrai je sais pas où ils trouvent leurs amis Zac et Adrian mais ils sont bizarres…

—C'est surtout ce Juan qui est super bizarre…c'est vrai regarde le comment il se la raconte sérieux.

Mariana et moi on regarda vers l'océan et on vit tout le monde s'amuser, s'éclabousser, les mecs qui essaye de se noyer à tour de rôle.

Avec Mariana, on entendit des cris au loin, en tournant la tête je vis que s'était Sam Uley avec son gang qui était en train de s'amuser.

—Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont peur d'eux c'est vrai ils ont l'air sympa, tu trouves pas ? Me demanda Marianna.

—Si je suis d'accord avec toi, mais regardez-les, ils font tous un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingts kilos de muscle, ils sont assez imposants donc du coup les gens sont assez intimidés par eux… ce qui est assez compréhensif.

—Oui tu as raison, mais ils sont vachement mignons quand même, ça me dérangerait pas moi de les regarder toute une journée… sous-entendis Mariana

—Tu es une perverse, lui dis-je en rigolant.

—Bah alors là ça me dérange pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. On se mit à éclater de rire toutes les deux.

Au bout d'un moment on fut rejoint par Juan et Ethan.

—Alors les filles, commença Juan en s'allongent à côté de moi, vous parlez de quoi pour rigolait comme ça?

—Rien, on parlait juste de truc de fille, lui dit Mariana.

—Oh je vois, vous parliez de fringue et de maquillage ? Nous demanda Juan.

—Oui c'est ça…

—Dit Sarah, ça te dit qu'on aille parler rien que toi et moi ? Me demanda Juan.

Si c'est pour qu'il me laisse tranquille après pourquoi pas ?

—Ouais… ok.

—Cool aller vient.

On se leva et je le suivis jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

—Alors de quoi voulait tu qu'on parle ? Lui demande-je.

—Voilà je me demandais juste si tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, je veux dire tu es une belle petite indienne sauvage, et tu es plutôt bien foutu…

Non mais je rêve ! Il se prend pour qui celui-là ?!

—Non désolé mais je passe mon tour, et puis la petite indienne sauvage elle va te scalper la tête si tu redis encore un truc raciste sur les Amérindiens ! Plus je luis parlais, et plus il se rapprochait de moi. Il commençait à avoir un regard que j'aime pas du tout.

Soudain il me prit violemment la mâchoire, elle me la serra très ford.

—Écoute-moi bien ma jolie, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être rejeté d'accord ? Toutes les filles de Forks me veulent alors toi ça ne sera pas une exception.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, m'apprêtant à hurler lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi…

Il a puissamment mis son bras autour de ma taille et m'a tiré plus près de lui, il nous colla contre un arbre, je commence vraiment à avoir peur.

—Lâche-moi, je le préviens d'un ton calme, mais ma voix commençait à tremblait.

—Je veux seulement m'amuser avec toi c'est tout…

—Laisse-moi partir tu me fais mal ! J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise du mieux que je le pouvais, mais il était clair qu'il avait plus de force que moi, seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire ?!

—Allé laisse- toi faire, il commença à mettre sa main sur ma poitrine. Je trouvais enfin la force de me débattre, mais en vain. Juan m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta par terre.

Juan se tenait sur moi, il attrapa mon t-shirt et le déchira. Soudain j'eus le courage de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

—Tu n'es qu'une salope, tu crois sérieusement que c'est ton petit coup qui va me faire mal ! Me cria-t-il en me frappant violemment. J'en fus tout étourdie, et ma tentative de le repousser échoua. Il me plaqua fermement au sol. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire malsain.

—Tu peux crier autant que tu veux personne ne peut t'entendre ! Me dit-il sinistrement.

Mon Dieu ! Il allait me violer. Je fermais les yeux, je secouais la tête pour qu'il ne m'embrasse pas. Devant mon refus, il me frappa à nouveau très fort. Ma tête se mit à tourner, et même si j'essayais de me dégager, je ne le pouvais plus. C'était comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus à mes ordres.

Soudain tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mit du temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, mais entre les cours et mon boulot ce n'est pas très facile donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon autre fiction le chapitre sera bientôt posté bisous bisous


End file.
